The present invention relates to a method for producing a package, in which a yarn carrier spun in a ring spinning frame is rewound in a following rewinding machine to make packages and to an apparatus for performing this method.
The production of packages takes place by means of cone winding frames or machines, on which yarn carriers, called cops, are wound off and rewound to packages, whilst during winding off, a simultaneous check is made on the thread for defects and for removing the latter. The yarn carriers are produced in the spinning mill and transported to the rewinding machines. Ring spinning frames are almost exclusively used for producing the yarn carriers.
It is known to reduce the transportation path between the ring spinning frame and the rewinding machine in that said two means are juxtaposed as a so-called compound or composite system and are interlinked by a conveyor, e.g. a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt is used for conveying the full yarn carriers from the ring spinning frame to the cone winding frame. On the latter the yarn carriers are taken from a magazine, from which they are supplied to the individual winding positions.
Such a composite system already has a relatively high degree of automation. Following onto the ring spinning frame, spinning of the yarn carriers takes place, preparation occurs for the doffing thereof, after which spinning is stopped and the yarn carriers are raised from the spinning spindles and placed onto the conveyor belt. The gripping of the empty yarn carriers from the conveyor belt and the placing thereof on the spinning spindles and then the start of spinning also takes place on the ring spinning frame. Following the spinning of the yarn carriers, they are discharged on the conveyor belt to the cone winding frame and simultaneously the empty yarn carriers are placed onto the conveyor belt. This leads to automatic conveying of the full yarn carriers from the ring spinning frame to the cone winding machine and the automatic conveying of the empty tubes or carriers from the cone winding machine back to the spinning frame.
In the cone winding machine the yarn carriers are removed from the conveyor belt of the ring spinning frame and transferred to the conveyor system of the cone winding machine. In a preparatory station the thread is sought on the yarn carrier and held and then the yarn carrier is conveyed to the winding station, where the thread is gripped and connected to the package thread, after which the thread is unwound from the yarn carrier. This is followed by the inspection of the empty yarn carrier with respect to yarn residue and subsequently the conveying of the empty yarn carrier back to the conveyor belt of the ring spinning frame, where the empty yarn carrier is transferred to the conveyor belt.
In connection with ring spinning machines use is also made of attachment means, which can fulfil several functions. The attachment means travel along the spinning frame. When a thread break is noted, the attachment means is stopped, the spindle is stopped and raised from the spinning frame. This is followed by the search for the thread end on the yarn carrier, then the latter is again placed on the spinning spindle, the ring traveler is threaded and the thread is attached on the supply cylinder of the drawing frame, after which the attachment means again starts its displacement.
Despite this relatively high degree of automation in the known compound system, on the ring spinning frame, the starting spinning in the case of a batch change, the thread break removal during doffing and the removal of rolls, as well as on the winding machine the removal of faults occurring thereon and the processing of ejected yarn carriers must be carried out manually by the spinner or winder.
Finally, in the case of the compound system it is also possible to use cleaning means on the ring spinning frame, as well as production data acquisition means. Despite the fact that the known compound system constitutes an advance compared with the separate arrangement of the ring spinning frame and cone winding machine, a large number of manipulations are still required thereon.